CENIT PASIONAL
by Lycoris Black
Summary: Quiero llegar a tu lado al cenit pasional y estallar el universo en sangre y energía,estallando entre tus piernas creciendo por tus labios llegando al punto máximo de comunión…Lemmon


**CENIT PASIONAL**

Te veo dormir…tus ojos cerrados al mundo y tu mente abierta al infinito, tu respiración pausada hacen que tu pecho suba y baje de forma por demás apasionante Tu pelo derramado en la almohada me brinda la fragancia más afrodisíaca que mis sentidos pudrían percibir. Tus mejillas sonrosadas y tu boca entreabierta te dan un aura infantil que contrasta con la desnudez de tu cuerpo apenas cubierto con la delgada sabana.

¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Como haces para saber siempre lo que quiero, o lo que necesito? ¿Cómo es que después de todo lo que te he hecho sigues amándome así? No sabes cuanto te amo….como me gustaría poder decírtelo así…tan fácil como respirar…gritarlo a los cuatro vientos todo lo que provocas dentro de mi..Pero no puedo…algo en mi no me lo permite…lo siento mi niña bonita. Supongo que la manera tan estricta en que mis padres me educaron me impide expresarme tan libre como lo haces tú.

**Creí cuando dijeron**

**Que la luna se dormía cuando salía el sol**

**Creí Cuando dijeron Que el diablo**

**Se escondía husmeando en**

**Las esquinas de la habitación**

Siempre fue lo mismo, mi padre y mi madre se esmeraron en inculcar en mi la ferviente convicción de la pureza de la sangre, me enseñaron que los que no pertenecían a las familias ancestrales eran simplemente escoria que no valía la pena ni mencionar.

Como hijo único siempre fui caprichoso y arrogante, me sentía muy afortunado de pertenecer a una de las mejores familias del reino mágico, siempre tuve lo que quise cuando quise. Nunca tuve que hacer esfuerzo alguno para obtener las cosas que yo deseaba, simplemente bastaba con pedirlas y enseguida cualquiera que fuera mi capricho era complacido de forma inmediata.

Fui educado de tal forma que me enseñaron a esconder mis sentimientos, a reprimirlos por que eso me hacia débil, recuerdo que mi padre siempre me lo recordaba..."se duro e inflexible como una montaña o no sobrevivirás"...tal vez gracias esto es que aun estoy aquí, sentado junto a tu cama viéndote dormir

**Creí además por que dijeron las**

**Maestras miopes Que el sol no se veía de frente**

**Y yo me creí por que dijeron**

**Que la vida no existía en la muerte**

Cuando te conocí dentro de aquel tren que me llevaría a lo que seria un futuro ya determinado y planeado jamás imagine que causarías tan gran impacto en mi vida, que gracias a ti, ese futuro cambio por completo trayéndome tanta felicidad que te aseguro que si tuviera que volver a vivir todo el infierno que tuve que padecer, lo haría con gusto con tal de tenerte junto a mi….así…desnuda y totalmente satisfecha

**No, no quiero ser una sombra en el suelo Quiero verme**

**Reflejado transparente en los espacios y los cielos**

**A la orilla de tus senos, colgado como cuadro**

**En las paredes de tu Vientre perdido en tus**

**Paisajes ah. Ah**

Todo fue fácil, incluso las mujeres llegaron a mi sin yo hacer el mas mínimo esfuerzo, cada noche me deleitaba en un nuevo cuerpo donde trataba de apagar ese fuego que anidaba dentro de mi, ¿Por cuantas camas pase? ¿En cuantos cuerpos me perdí? Ni siquiera yo lo sé, solo son recuerdos confusos de experiencias vividas que no dejaron lamentablemente huella en mi. ¿Cuántos corazones rotos deje a mi paso? ¿Cuantos sentimientos desquebraje sin que me importara en lo mas mínimo? ¿Cuántas veces negué que conocía a tal o cual chica aun a sabiendas que no hacia mucho que me había perdido entre sus piernas? ¿Cuando me importo alguien que no fuera yo? Siempre me comporte como un niño malcriado y caprichoso que para lo único que vivía era para su propia satisfacción sin que nada mas importara.

**Creí cuando dijeron que otros mundos no Vivían**

**Y todo era lo que vez, pensé que tu sonrisa era**

**Inagotable Como el agua hasta**

**Que casi Se fue**

**Quería siempre mas siempre lo siguiente y lo que**

**Tuve lo olvide creí que lo que amaba**

**Era en sí tu carne pero descubrí tu ser**

Recuerdo el momento que decidí conquistarte…eras un verdadero reto para mi; siempre tan arrogante, tan segura de ti misma, sin que te importara jamás lo que pudieran decir de ti o de tu aspecto, para ti lo único que importaban eran tus estudios y tus fieles amigotes. Y lo único que obtuve de ti fue un total rechazo, cada que te abordaba, te alejabas aun mas; comencé a observarte y sin darme cuenta memorice casi por completo cada gesto, cada mirada, cada sonrisa y sin darme cuenta te fuiste metiendo donde nunca nadie jamás había llegado…y te gane mi amor…vaya que te gane..y al hacerlo… yo me perdí para siempre, por que ya no me pertenecía mas, te pertenecía a ti por completo, así como tu me pertenecías a mi.

**No, no quiero ser una sombra en el suelo**

**Quiero verme reflejado transparente**

**En los espacios y los cielos**

**A la orilla de tus senos**

**Colgado como cuadro en las paredes de tu**

**Vientre vagando en tus rodillas**

**Ah ah**

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que hicimos el amor,…fue una noche mágica… habíamos salido a cenar a un restaurante muggle para celebrar mi cumpleaños, recuerdo que llovía y a ti se te ocurrió la genial idea de caminar bajo la lluvia "es algo muy romántico" dijiste y tu romanticismo hizo que quedáramos ambos totalmente empapados. Me hiciste pasar a tu pequeño departamento. Me indicaste donde se encontraba el baño y me pediste la ropa para secarla en una de esas maquinas tan raras que tenias, yo podía hacerlo utilizando mi varita sin necesidad de hacer aquello, incluso tu mas que nadie conocía el hechizo para hacer que la ropa se secara de forma inmediata pero en ese momento no me importo..Total…

Tome una rica ducha caliente y me envestí en aquella bata de ceda que según me dijiste seria me regalo de cumpleaños. Cuando salí tu te encontrabas en aquel camisón de borreguitos rosas sentada viendo televisión e inmediatamente me senté a tu lado pero recostándote poniendo tu cabeza en mis piernas. Comencé a acariciarte tu cabello y tu cara con caricias suaves que se fueron intensificando sin yo proponérmelo, tu respiración se fue acelerando cada vez mas, respondiendo a mis caricias de manera insinuante y seductora chupando mis dedos cada vez que pasaba mi mano por tu boca.

De forma por demás temeraria y arriesgándome a que me lanzaras un avada, me aventure a acariciarte tus muslos, aprovechando que te encontrabas en camisón. Así comencé a subir poco a poco la mano, tu comenzaste a jadear discretamente. Hasta que llegué a ese lugar prohibido para todos y que en ese momento trataba yo de conquistar, noté que tu ropa interior se encontraba húmeda, al querer tocarla, apretaste las piernas impidiéndome el paso. Sabia que me arriesgaba demasiado pero no me importo, decidí jugarme el todo por el todo y con mí otra mano comencé a rozar suave y lentamente uno de tus senos por encima de tu bata arrancándote un gran suspiro mientras que tu pezón comenzaba a dar muestra de su firmeza. Levantaste tu cara y me miraste de forma intensa, tu labios entreabiertos eran una invitaron y sin mas te bese….tu respondiste con la misma pasión y deseo contenido que en ese momento comenzaba a desbordarse de nuestros cuerpos impidiéndonos pensar

Mientras te besaba volví a subir mi mano y poco a poco fui abriendo tus piernas. Estabas completamente húmeda, deslice mi dedo por encima de la delgada prenda haciéndote estremecer intensificando aun mas tu beso. Tus manos traviesas comenzaron a cobrar vida enredándose en mi pelo, acariciando mi nuca y cuello para después bajar en forma atrevida por mi pecho introduciéndolas dentro de la bata excitándome aun más. Mis dedos se adentraron a tu intimidad palpando el bello botón que se encontraba tan firme como un rico caramelo haciéndote estremecer por completo; sin previo aviso tu mano tomo posesión de mi increíble erección arrancándome ahora a mi un intenso gemido; nuestras lenguas se abrazaban enredadas en un sensual baile que no hacia mas que provocarnos aun mas, Te sentaste ahorcajadas sobre mi quitándote el estorboso camisón dejando libres la voluptuosidad de tus senos que incitaban a ser devorados y que presuroso no tardé en saborear mientras tu arqueabas tu espalda dándome mayor acceso a ellos…mi lengua recorría el contorno del rosado pezón haciendo que éste se endureciera aun mas…¡diablos! Tienes unos senos perfectos, cuantas veces fantaseé con chuparlos, morderlos, lamerlos y saborearlos y al fin ahí estaban, como dos frutas maduras esperando por ser devorados….solo por mí…

Comenzaste a moverte en forma circular. Así que supuse que era el momento… en un sólo movimiento te quité la ultima prenda que te cubría. Habíamos permanecido callados en todo momento sin mormurar palabra alguna, solo nuestros gemidos inundaban la estancia, lo cual era más excitante. En ese momento me susurraste al oído me dijiste "por favor… que no me duela", a lo que contesté "no te preocupes, lo haré con cuidado y despacio" y poco a poco te fui acomodando para poseerte.

Te recosté en aquel sillón sin dejar de mirarte por un instante, quería que mis ojos te transmitieran lo que mis labios callaban, quería que ellos te gritaran lo mucho que te amaba, lo mucho que te deseaba y lo feliz que me hacías al darme el regalo más hermoso que una mujer podía entregar y que hasta ese momento supe verdaderamente valorar Te bese….no quedo ni un solo palmo de tu cuerpo que no fuera recorrido por mi lengua, por mis labios….mi boca vaga libre sin descanso hasta llegar a ese punto de tu intimidad en el que me perdí degustando los mas exquisitos jugos que de tu cuerpo emanaban y que te hacían convulsionarte en oleadas de placer y que arrancaban de tu garganta los gemidos mas excitantes y enardecedores que jamás haya escuchado.

**No, no quiero ser una sombra en el suelo**

**Quiero verme reflejado transparente**

**En los espacios y los cielos a la orilla de tus senos**

**Colgado como cuadro en las paredes de tu**

**Vientre vagando en tus rodillas**

Volví a apoderarme de tus labios, pero esta vez trate que mi beso fuera lo mas suave y tierno posible mientras me acomodaba en medio de tus piernas sintiéndome cada vez mas cerca de la gloria Cuando por fin logré introducirte mi miembro, diste un tremendo grito y aferrándote mas a mi y, hundiendo tus uñas en mi espalda. Te había dolido, pero sin duda yo tenía la seguridad de que también te había gustado, ya que mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de tus bellos ojos, jadeabas fuertemente moviéndote cadenciosamente obligándome a continuar. Mis arremetidas siempre fueron suaves, tratando de no lastimarte, provocando en ti sin proponérmelo, una mayor excitación; jadeabas y gemías de tal forma que en varias ocasiones intenté sacar mi miembro, pensando que te estaba lastimando pero tu no me lo permitiste, por el contrario, apresuraste un poco más tu balanceo rodeando con tus piernas mi cadera obligándome a hundirme mas en ti. Yo no podía mas, sentía como mi erección topaba con la estreches de tus paredes multiplicando el placer que ambos experimentábamos en ese momento... ¡Por Merlín! podía sentir como tu interior me aprisionaba extrayendo hasta la última gota de mi esencia

**Creciendo por tus labios Llegar al cenit pasional y**

**Estallar el universo en sangre y energía **

**Soy el cenit pasional estallando entre**

**Tus piernas creciendo por tus labios**

**Llegando al punto máximo de comunión**

**De comunión yeee!! **

**Estallando entre tus piernas ah**

….y...ocurrió en un momento… te uniste aun mas a mi, presa de un intenso orgasmos, tu garganta no pudo contener el grito que emergió liberándote en ese universo de sangre y energía en la que se encontraban nuestros cuerpos; la explosión de placer y éxtasis que me hiciste sentir es solo comparable con la erupción de un volcán, cuando juntos llegamos al punto máximo de comunión; mi alama escapo por un instante de mi cuerpo vagando libre en el cenit pasional en que nos encontrábamos. Nos fundimos en un abrazo por largo rato sintiéndonos el uno al otro y percibiendo como la mezcla de mi semen con tus jugos bañaba nuestra desnudez quedándonos finalmente dormidos, desnudos, abrazados y con solamente una sábana cubriéndonos. La televisión, se quedó prendida, pero nada quedó más prendido que nuestro deseo por seguir amándonos.

Gracias a ti mi vida sufrió una metamorfosis que me hizo crecer como ser humano, contigo encontré el amor y la paz que siempre anhele...como me gustaría gritarte lo mucho que te amo…pero no puedo….aunque he descubierto que tu lo sabes…así…sin palabras

- ¿Qué haces Draco? – pregunto Hermione incorporándose, cubriendo se desnudez con las sabanas, buscando en la penumbra del cuarto apenas iluminado por la luz de unas velas al hombre que amaba

- Nada mi niña bonita…- contesto el rubio dándole un beso en la frente- solo te veía dormir….

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**"Es mejor soñar que puede llegar a ser...que despertar y darte cuenta que jamás será"**


End file.
